1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper system and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper system which utilizes at least one flexible member which bends or flexes to compensate for compression loads in excess of a predetermined load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of windshield wiper systems, wiper arms having wiper blades thereon are driven from a park position, where the blades are often situated at either the bottom of or below a windshield of a vehicle, through an inwipe position, to an outwipe position. During normal wiping operations, the blades oscillate between the inwipe and outwipe positions to clean the windshield of debris or particles, such as ice, snow or other debris. It is not uncommon that snow or ice can accumulate on the windshield and prevent the wiper blades from, for example, fully retracting from the inwipe position to the park position when a user actuates a wiper switch to an off position.
When the debris blocks the wiper arms and blades, a considerable amount of stress is imparted on the wiper linkage and drive motor which drives the blades. For example, a motor drive link, which couples the drive shaft of the motor to the drive linkage which drives the wiper arms, often experiences a compressive force. The linkage members of the wiper systems have in the past been stiffened to reduce expansion and shrinkage in order to avoid changing the wipe pattern requirements for the vehicles. However, in freezing, snowy weather, the snow and ice packs at the bottom of the windshield causes a restriction in the movement in the wiper arm and blade. Because of the rigidity of the motor drive link, the housing which houses the drive gears of the drive motor may crack or break. It has also been experienced that one or more drive plates which directly or indirectly couple the drive link to other linkage have been known to fracture or crack.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, yet effective, linkage system which utilizes one or more linkage arms having a relatively low modulus of elasticity with relatively high elongation and fatigue properties to facilitate avoiding the problems of the past.